Eclipse
by fanneth
Summary: Oneshot. Del auto al amor, solo hay un paso.


**Eclipse [One-shot**

**Basada en un hecho casi real xD**

Como estaba aburrida, encendí el televisor. Pero no había nada interesante, para variar.

Debo admitir además que ya había terminado de vestirme y maquillarme desde hace muchas horas atrás. Hasta mamá me había preguntado por qué me había arreglado desde tan temprano. No lo sabía, quizá para no estar a la última hora con prisas y esas situaciones.

Y como estaba ya lista, no me quedaba más qué hacer que esperar. Esperar y esperar y esperar.

¡Ah, qué demonios! ¡Esa película la he visto más de treinta veces!

Pasaron varios minutos en que me puse a ejercitar a mi dedo pulgar con el control remoto, cuando mi madre entró a la habitación y al verme, alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

-¿Y Syaoran? Dijo que llegaría a las seis, ¿no?

Miré a mi madre e hice un gesto algo despectivo.

-No te preocupes, tal vez salió tarde de su casa o hay mucho tráfico.

Mamá se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación, dispuesta a hacer no-sé-qué en la cocina. Y fue entonces cuando volví a mis ejercicios de pulgar.

Me preocupaba un poco, sí, pero sólo había demorado quince minutos. Probablemente había mucho tráfico en las avenidas y eso lo estaba retrasando. Sí, debía ser eso.

La repetición de Friends, no.

Una película de los setentas, no.

El noticiario de la noche, no.

Discovery Channel, ¡qué demonios! No.

Clic. Apagué el televisor. Me levanté del sillón y me dirigí hacia mi pieza, arrastrando los pies, que estaban cubiertos por unas elegantes botas negras, largas hasta las rodillas. No era por falta de modestia, pero en verdad yo estaba guapa.

Me había tomado casi dos horas completas para que el esfuerzo de colocarme lo más atractiva que posibilitaba mi cuerpo, valiera la pena.

En ese momento, yo vestía un suéter largo color verde añejo y un precioso collar negro que colgaba de mi cuello. Mi pelo lo había recogido en un pequeño moño y dos broches con forma de estrella brillaban a cada lado de mi cabeza. Hasta me había puesto dos pendientes negros en mis orejas, los cuales colgaban graciosamente de ellas. Mi maquillaje consistía en una sombra verde, que colocada sobre mis párpados, contrastaba con la línea negra que resaltaba el contorno de mis verdes ojos. Debajo del suéter, mis piernas estaban cubiertas por leggins negros y, sobre ellos, las botas que antes había mencionado, que poseían el tacón más alto que había usado en toda mi vida.

Lo siento, no exagero, casi no solía usar tacón en mis zapatos, y con esto podrán suponer que los tacones de aguja para mí eran armas mortales.

No sabía a ciencia cierta el motivo por el que me había esmerado tanto al arreglarme, quizá porque no había salido en varios días y porque hace tiempo que no veía a Syaoran. La última vez que habíamos platicado en persona había sido en mi último cumpleaños, no, ¡qué exagerada soy! Fue hace un mes y medio atrás, que había ido de visita a su universidad.

Ajá, desde aquella vez había visto a Syaoran.

Debo admitir que se me había hecho muy raro cuando escuché por teléfono la propuesta de Syaoran para salir juntos y, que además de eso, me recogería en mi casa. Por Dios, éramos amigos desde la secundaria, y jamás me había propuesto algo así.

Bueno, sólo cuando quería hablar de alguno de sus amores mal correspondidos o ese tipo de situaciones. Siempre me llamaba para quedar en algún café y encontrarnos allí, y me soltaba toda su historia. Pero nada más. No pasaba por mí, o mencionaba la frase "salir juntos".

Supuse que quizá esta vez era una situación parecida a las otras, pero la había tratado de manera diferente. Posiblemente me fuera a contar de su éxito en los exámenes finales o que había conocido a otra chica y quizá por fin habían congeniado.

Fuera lo que fuera, aquel ser misterioso ya se había tardado mucho. Ya casi eran las siete, una hora después a la que habíamos quedado. Decidí llamarle, ahora sí me estaba preocupando. Tomé el celular entre mis manos y busqué su nombre en la lista de contactos: Syaoran Li. Pulsé el botón para que comunicara e inmediatamente el tono de espera acostumbrado se hizo escuchar. Una voz grave me contestó.

-¿Sí?

-Syaoran, soy Sakura –dije porque quizá no había visto el identificador de llamada al estar manejando-. ¿Dónde estás?

-Eh, ah, Sakura... Eeh, casi llego, estoy a punto de entrar en tu colonia...

¿Era mi imaginación, o su voz sonaba nerviosa?

-Ok, te espero, aunque ya llevo casi una hora haciéndolo –admití, en broma.

-Lo siento, es que salí tarde y me atrapó un tráfico desastroso. Estaré allí en unos minutos.

-De acuerdo, bye.

-Bye.

Y se cortó la llamada. Suspiré. Me senté al borde de mi cama y miré la bolsa que reposaba sobre mi escritorio. De pronto, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió. Era mi papá. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Y Syaoran? –preguntó, tal y como lo había hecho mi madre.

-Está por llegar –dije yo.

Me levanté, tomé mi bolsa y me dirigí hacia donde estaba él. Le planté un beso en la mejilla. Mi papá sonrió levemente y dejó que pasara. Bajé las escaleras y busqué a mi mamá en la cocina para anunciarle que ya me iba. También le di un beso y me retiré de allí, hacia la puerta de salida.

Sonó de nuevo mi celular y cuando lo miré, vi que era un mensaje de Syaoran. "Ya estoy afuera de tu casa", decía aquel mensaje.

Proferí un ruidoso "Adiós a todos" y salí por la puerta.

Todo estaba muy oscuro. La noche estaba comenzando. Los faros de la calle ya estaban encendidos y se veían luces en las ventanas de las casas vecinas. Miré a lo largo de la calle y busqué el carro de Syaoran. Sin embargo, no lo veía, quizá porque mis ojos no se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad todavía.

Escuché el ruido de un motor y percibí a duras penas un automóvil que estaba dando la vuelta. De repente, la luz de los focos delanteros de aquel carro me dejó ciega y cuando pude ver por fin, me encontré con la cosa más perfecta que habían presenciado mis ojos.

Frente a mí estaba un auto hermosísimo, que brillaba de manera sublime a la tenue luz que provenía de los faros de la calle. Era de un color carmesí, compacto y con sus formas bien estilizadas. Era un auto deportivo, que poseía vidrios ahumados y rines plateados. Era la perfección plasmada en un automóvil.

Mis piernas temblaban cuando descendí de la banqueta para dirigirme hacia ese precioso espécimen, y mis manos buscaron torpemente la manija de la puerta. Sin embargo, cuando menos me lo esperaba, Syaoran estaba al lado de mí. Me asusté.

-¡Kyaa! ¿De dónde saliste tú?

Syaoran no dijo nada, solamente se limitó a buscar la manija de la puerta y abrirla para mí.

-Sube –me dijo, con la cara casi oculta en el cuello de su chamarra.

Yo subí y me encontré con un paraíso. Bello por fuera y bello por dentro. El interior estaba iluminado por diferentes tonalidades de azul que provenía de los controles y la radio, que daba la sensación de estar dentro de un antro o algo similar. El tablero era amplio y, al igual que el exterior, las formas del interior estaban estilizadas también.

Syaoran entró en el carro y muy apenas me miró.

-¡Syaoran! ¡¿Qué es esto?! –pregunté con una emoción que no cabía dentro de mi ser.

Al principio, él no contestó nada, pero luego murmuró:

-Es el nuevo auto que compré. ¿No te había contado?

Lo miré con destellos en mis ojos. Él desvió la mirada.

-No, no me habías dicho para nada. ¡Está genial! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Me encanta! ¿Qué marca es?

Mis manos frotaban enérgicamente el tablero. No sé porqué sentía que aquello podría desaparecer en cualquier momento y que lamentaría no haber podido tocarlo lo suficiente.

-Eclipse, de Mitsubishi –dijo Syaoran y pisó el acelerador.

Ohoho, que nombre más perfecto. Eclipse.

Eclipse, eclipse, eclipse.

De pronto, comenzó una canción en el estéreo. No podré describir con tanta exactitud la hermosa sensación que produjo en mis oídos al escuchar el sonido que provenía de él. Era perfecto. Las notas de aquella canción, que por cierto, me gustaba mucho, eran reproducidas de una manera gloriosa. Busqué sin pensar el controlador de volumen y lo aumenté hasta que este marcó un nivel de veinte.

Sonreí y comencé a bailar en mi asiento, moviendo mis manos al ritmo de la música. Syaoran me miraba, pero no se burlaba ni comentaba nada. Solamente alcancé a ver que sonreía un poco.

-¿Y cuando lo compraste? –pregunté con entusiasmo.

-Hace un mes –contestó-. Durante el mes que no nos vimos y que estuve ocupado con los exámenes finales del semestre.

-Oh, qué bien –exclamé-. ¿Qué tal te fue en los exámenes?

Syaoran hizo una mueca al escuchar mi pregunta. Yo lancé una carcajada.

-Apuesto que bien –dije-. Pero, como siempre, para ti las calificaciones no fueron las que esperabas ¿no es así?

Él asintió. Y no dijo nada más. Estaba tan callado. Pero lo ignoré. Yo estaba pasándomela muy bien dentro de ese auto tan hermoso y perfecto. Nada me arruinaría el momento. ¡No, señor!

Y entonces, pasó. Comenzó mi canción favorita. Grité, haciendo caso omiso del sobresalto de Syaoran. Le subí aún más al estéreo y empecé a cantar junto con el intérprete de aquella canción. Alcé los brazos y hacia movimientos extraños, como suelo hacer cada vez que bailo canciones que me encantan. No sabía por qué, pero no me sentía nada avergonzada. Al contrario, sentía que la confianza que teníamos Syaoran y yo era demasiada, y que hacer movimientos frenéticos y cantar con mi voz tremendamente desafinada como en aquel momento, era algo sumamente normal.

Todavía me acordaba cuando él y yo habíamos visitado un local de karaoke y que los dos habíamos terminado por adueñarnos de los micrófonos y cantar todas las canciones, dejando a nuestros amigos algo molestos, pero divertidos al ver nuestro ridículo espectáculo.

Sin embargo, algo no era tan normal. Generalmente cuando me ponía a cantar como lo estaba haciendo, Syaoran me hacía los coros y reía de mi estruendosa voz, diciendo que no servía más que para vender tomates en los mercados.

Pero ahora estaba tan callado... En fin, tal vez le dolía la garganta.

Seguí cantando hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento de un restaurante. Me sorprendí al verlo, ya que nadie de mis amigos, incluyéndome a mí, habíamos visitado ese local debido a que se rumoraba que los precios de la comida que se servía allí eran muy caros.

Ni Syaoran había visitado aquel restaurante, por Dios. Entonces, ¿qué estábamos haciendo allí?

Syaoran estacionó el maravilloso Eclipse en uno de los lugares del estacionamiento, apagó el motor y por ende, terminó la música. Lo lamenté, había sido un viaje divertido. Syaoran se bajó rápidamente del carro y cuando estaba por abrir mi puerta, ésta ya la había abierto mi amigo.

No reaccioné, estaba todavía triste porque tenía que bajar de aquel auto. Descendí, aunque con dificultad, porque era algo bajo, y me incorporé para analizar más detenidamente el coche. No era carmesí, era como naranja...

-El color es naranja eléctrico. No me gustó, pero era el único que había en la agencia –comentó Syaoran, distraídamente.

-A mí me gusta –pronuncié en el momento en que veía la palabra Eclipse colocada con letras fantásticas en la parte trasera del auto-. Felicidades, Syaoran.

-Gracias –dijo y avanzó hacia la entrada del restaurante-. ¿Entramos?

-De acuerdo –dije yo, sin poder despegar mis ojos del automóvil. Era tan atrayente, quería grabar su imagen en mi mente a toda costa.

Nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante y nos recibieron dos meseras jóvenes y hermosas. Yo saludé pero Syaoran apenas y sonrió.

-Hola, bienvenidos –dijo la chica-. ¿Mesa para dos?

Syaoran asintió torpemente y después seguimos a la mujer hacia una mesa que estaba libre, la cual tenía en el centro un jarrón con una hermosa rosa dentro de él.

-Tomen asiento –invitó la mujer-. Aquí les dejo la carta, ordenen cuando gusten.

Syaoran se sentó después de que yo lo hiciera y comenzó a frotarse las manos con nerviosismo. Y yo externé una duda que me estaba carcomiendo en el interior.

-Oye, Syaoran, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

El movimiento de sus manos aumentó hasta el grado de que no sabía qué hacer con ellas. Carraspeó.

-Eh, me pareció un buen lugar para platicar, ya que hace tiempo que no nos habíamos visto –soltó, tan rápidamente, que batallé un poco en entenderle.

Sin embargo, le sonreí y sorprendentemente su rostro adquirió un tono escarlata. Tenía calor ¿o qué?

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté.

-Vamos a ordenar ¿sí? –respondió a su vez, tomando la carta que nos había traído la mesera.

Ya no dije nada. Supuse que era mejor estar callada. Dejé de mirarlo y recorrí con mis ojos el local entero. Toda la gente estaba muy contenta, de hecho, casi todas las personas que estaban en las mesas eran parejas. Eso era algo chistoso, porque nunca había visto tantas parejas juntas en un local. De repente, me cansé de mirar a una pareja que estaba especialmente romántica y dirigí mi mirada hacia el ventanal. Y lo ví.

Eclipse, eclipse, eclipse.

Allí estaba el auto de Syaoran, estacionado donde lo habíamos dejado hace minutos, y desde donde apreciaba su hermosura a través del ventanal. Divisarlo de nuevo me devolvía la ilusión que sentí al verlo por primera vez. Era tan fantástico, era...

-Y... ¿a ti cómo te ha ido, Sa-sakura?

-¿Eh? –Giré mi cabeza y me encontré con la mirada fulgurante de Syaoran. Reí-. Ah, bien, bien, sí.

-Oh, bien.

Y volvió a quedarse callado. Era tan extraña la forma como se estaba comportando, pero no podía pensar mucho en ello, mi mente volvía a enfocarse en la magnificencia de aquel carro que había conquistado mi corazón. Lo miraba y lo miraba. No me cansaba de hacerlo. De pronto, me encontré imaginándome dentro de él, manejándolo, escuchando el ruido de su perfecto motor cuando aceleraba por una avenida poco transitada. Claro, no podían faltar mis lentes de sol y la buena música.

Pararapa-parará.

-¿Desean ordenar ya?

La voz de la mesera me sacó de golpe de mi ensoñación. Syaoran sólo me observaba con mirada derrotada. Tomé la carta y la recorrí con la velocidad máxima que me permitieron mis dos ojos.

-Eh, tráigame por favor unas... un filete de pescado con... ensalada de ¿atún? No, no. Una ensalada de lechuga con un filete de pescado a la plancha.

-¿Y de tomar? –preguntó la mesera.

-Una limonada –contesté, muy segura.

-¿Algo más?

-Ehm, al terminar una rebanada del pastel de zanahoria que tienen aquí en el menú.

La mesera lanzó una risita mientras observaba el rostro palidísimo de Syaoran. Él solamente pidió un refresco y una ensalada de atún. La mujer retiró nuestras cartas y se alejó de nuestra mesa para atender a otros clientes.

-¿Pasa algo? –cuestioné.

-N-nada.

-Bueno, y ¿de qué querías hablarme? –Recargué mis codos en la mesa, aún sabiendo que era de mala educación, pero no me importó. Miré fijamente a mi amigo. Éste, sin embargo, estaba estudiando con mucha atención el tenedor que tenía a su lado. Suspiré. Me resigné a que estaría actuando así toda la noche.

Y cenamos. Yo devoré todo lo que había pedido y además pedí la malteada especial del día. Creo que estaba comiendo mucho porque no me alimenté lo suficiente por la tarde, ya que mi tonto hermano había tirado por accidente la mitad de mi comida. Cuánto lo odié.

Syaoran, sin embargo, casi ni comió. Su plato estaba casi intacto cuando se lo retiraron. Esto estaba llegando al extremo. Pero, para qué preguntar, si al final me iba a decir qué le pasaba. Eso solía hacer mi amigo, dejaba todo para último instante.

Yo me retiré al baño y Syaoran se quedó sentado en la mesa, muy apesadumbrado. Tenía ganas de darle un coscorrón y que reaccionara. Pero cuando regresé, ya estaba de pie, esperándome en el vestíbulo. Me dirigí hacia él.

-¿No piensas pagar o qué? –le pregunté, asustada.

-Ya lo hice –respondió secamente, retirando la mirada.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –reclamé-. Mi orden fue extremadamente cara, no voy a permitir que la pagues.

-¿Y por qué no? –dijo y salió del restaurante.

Yo me quedé plantada en el vestíbulo con, creo yo, la cara más desconcertada que había tenido en toda mi existencia, y lo seguí. Abrí la puerta y, al salir, me encontré de nuevo con la perfección.

Eclipse.

Ver el auto me quitó completamente el desconcierto y mi expresión se relajó, extasiada. Después me di cuenta que Syaoran estaba de pie junto al carro. Me encaminé hasta colocarme a un lado del automóvil.

-De veras que es bonito, el color luce muy bien de noche –comenté, olvidando por completo el extraño comportamiento de mi amigo y el hecho de que haya pagado mi descomunal cuenta.

-Sakura...

-¡Y la forma de las puertas es muy divertida!

-¡Sakura!

Dejé de mirar el coche y percibí el aliento de Syaoran muy cerca de mí.

-Sakura, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

_Eclipse_.


End file.
